Cliché
by m0chahontas
Summary: High school is all a cliché, and in this case, so are Chad and Sharpay. CxS, some smutty scenes eventually.
1. Cliché

High school is all a cliché. That's all this really was, or at least that's how Chad & Sharpay (and the entire population of East High) saw it. Ever since sixth grade, Sharpay had dedicated her life on three things: 1. Theatre, 2. Making sure everyone knew their place (aka below her), and 3. TROY BOLTON. The last one was probably one of the biggest. Troy Bolton - the currently 5'10 crystal-blue eyed jock (strap) Sharpay found herself lusting over all the way back in Ms. J's homeroom class. But now it was junior year and like last season's Jimmy Choo's silver heels, he was off the market, only to have been bought by Gabriella Montéz. Sharpay found herself defeated, and constantly found herself crafting up another ploy to tear the two apart. It wasn't until December 14th, when that path of faith changed.

Mr. Pompun's History class, December 14th, the last day before Winter vacation. The room painted a Pepto-Bismol pink, not one in Sharpay's favor, clashed with her leather-pink boots. As her instructor droned on about their Winter break project, she sketched her name in a dynamic fashion, rolling her eyes as he over-enunciated each word. Across the room sat Chad Danworth, concentrated at the blue sky blending with the youthful field. History was probably his best subject, not that he actually enjoyed hearing about the Civil War, it just came natural to him. "And now I will assign your partners", said Mr. Pompun, still unaware of his students disinterest. "Jason and Martha", he announced, followed by a match of heart-filled eyes from the two. "Zeke and Gabriella", which preceded a pout from Gabriella, dissappointed that she wasn't paired with her lover. "Sharpay and Chad." The attention Chad held on the pastel-coloured sky outside was quickly broken and brought to his partner, as Sharpay's pencil suddenly broke from the declaration of who her partner was. Instead of usually exclaiming, followed by causing a scene, Ms. Evans opted for a simple turn of the head to face Chad, sending the fiercest ice glare, and returning back to scribbling her paper. Chad meanwhile, didn't see this current predicament the same way Sharpay did; he just wanted to get an A.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch; once the final bell sounded everyone was filled with the joy & happiness of being free of school for three weeks. After closing the drama club's meeting, Sharpay's feet traveled to her locker. Basketball practice commenced just as she began to turn the dial on her locker, cueing the jocks of East High to enter the hallway. Opening her deluxe locker, she gazed at her reflection, when she saw the body of a basketball player blocking her view. "Zeke, did you bring me more cookies?", she began, stopping once she realized that it was Chad as her eyes traveled upwards. "Oh, Chad, what do you want?" Rolling his eyes, Chad said "We're partners for Pompun's project, so I was wondering when you wanted to work on it." "I completely forgot," she replied in an unenthusiastic voice, eyeing him up and down. "Come over my house tonight, around 6:30. Do me a favor and shower first though, ew.", said Sharpay. Before Chad could say anything, Sharpay's locker was shut and she was turned on her heels heading out the hall.


	2. Frozen Over

Sharpay stood in her room, on the hunt for an outfit to wear for this "affair". It wasn't an affair as if they were in relationships; they were both respectably single but had their suitors (Taylor grew an interest for Chad when Troy & Gabriella started dating, and Zeke's been infatuated with Sharpay since 7th grade). She just wanted to look good, not for Chad, but for herself. As she searched for her Pink by Victoria Secret sweatsuit, she thought about why she disliked Chad so much. They were friends in elementary, not like besties (she was attatched to Ryan as she is now), but friends. Then junior high came and she found herself wrapped within Troy's tropical eyes. Immaturity took over Chad's pre-pubescent body & he started his reign of terror onto Sharpay. Before Sharpay had a Hallmark-esque flashback, she was in her sweatsuit & the doorbell obnoxiously sounded. Skipping downstairs, she opened the grand doors to see none other to see Chad. Snarling, she greeted him with, "Danforth." "Evans," replied Chad, "so where do you wanna work at?" "Upstairs, follow me", Sharpay said, leading Chad up the stairs like a toddler in a department store.

They entered Sharpay's luxurious room and Chad's eyes went wide. "Wow", he said amazed. "What? What were you expecting, the gates of Hell?", she responded in a sarcastic tone. "Yes", he muttered. "I heard that!" Flipping her hair, Sharpay sat on her bed, examining her two-day old manicure. "Sooooo," Sharpay started, "what do we have to do for this 'project'?" "We have a paper & presentation to put together based on a part of the Civil War; we're responsible for the Battle of Fort Sumter." "And that is?", Sharpay said, staring blankly. "Ugh, don't you EVER pay attention in class?" "I have much more important things to worry about!" "You are such an airhead!" "Hey! Don't you know how many calories those things have!" "I rest my case", Chad said, sounding annoyed. "Furthermore, how dare you come into my house and talk about me! I'm Beyoncè and you're Michelle, even though I can't understand why you hate me so much. I'm just too mature for your childish antics Chad Danforth, TOO MATURE. I'm sorry is that word too big for you? I know my vocabu-" Before Sharpay could finish, Hell had frozen over. Chad's lips were glued to Sharpay's, which were coated in a peach-mangoey flavor (that was waaaaay too sticky, but Chad couldn't really complain at the moment). Initially surprised, Sharpay's eyelids slowly shut, gradually contributing to the kiss. Sharpay shifted her body on the bed making room for her enemy to be with her. There was an exchanging of lip-to-lip contact for a minute and thirty six seconds (Sharpay counted) without coming up for air. Chad quickly changed positions, planting soft kisses down her neck. In an instant Sharpay moved away from the basketball player's body, bringing her knees to her chest. Chad inched away, standing and appearing fixated at the ceiling. Feeling awkward, Chad said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," gathering his bag. "No, stay," replied Sharpay, quickly retorting. "I mean, we should probably take advantage of this time now to start on it so we're not doing it last minute." Chad put his bag down in agreement.

The pair decided to work on the hardest part first, the paper. As they went into their second hour of research, Chad pulled his HTC One out, checking the time - 9:38 PM. "Wow, it's really late," Chad said, sounding dissappointed. Looking up from her computer, Sharpay replied, "Oh, it is isn't it?" As Chad packed up his things, Sharpay added, "Well let me at least walk you to the door." Walking down together, the two reached the threshold of the door, standing together awkwardly. "Uh, I'll text you about when we can work again.", said Chad. "Oh, okay. Bye Chad." Chad then leaned into Sharpay kissing her cheek. "Bye Sharpay," he said while walking to his truck.  
Later that night Sharpay couldn't sleep. Her thoughts about the day consumed her mind savagely like something off of Animal Planet. Questions about…him swirled around in her mind like a blizzard. Why did he do that? Why didn't he just walk out and leave like I expected? Why did I kiss back? Was my lip gloss too sticky? Why did I back off like a wimp when he changed? "Ugh!," she whisper-yelled, slamming her head down in the pillow embroidered with SE in cursive on it. Another question entered her mind seeking an answer: "Do I like Chad?" It sat in her mind and for the next five minutes she searched for an answer. "'Like' probably isn't the best word to describe my feelings toward him. Charmed, fascinated even, is probably more appropriate.", she thought. Sharpay found herself growing upsettingly concerned over the situation and shut her eyes to get some sleep. In her sleep, she had an interesting dream. East High had transformed into a kingdom where Troy and Gabriella were king & queen, and Sharpay was the Cinderella to them (at least Ryan got to be jester). After a ball, she was rescued by a handsome prince and was made queen. The prince? Number 8, Chad Danforth.

Chad got home at about 9:50, he didn't live too far from the Evans. He walked inside to see he was home alone, not surprising, but he needed the alone time. He heated up leftovers and sat down and ate. Inbetween stabbing his fork into his macaroni, he thought about what he did today. If you were to ask him if he liked Sharpay before he came over, the response would've been "Hell no." But when he saw her in that sweatsuit, he just didn't know. "Maybe it's just hormones," he wondered. "But still, something like hormones wouldn't make me want to kiss her." He tossed his dish and headed upstairs to get ready for bed. From brushing his teeth, showering, and slipping on his PJs, all that was on his mind was the blonde-haired girl with the sticky lips that knew how to kiss. He didn't want to admit it, but he was a little hurt by the fact that she moved away from him; it made him feel like he was hurting her, or like he wasn't good enough for her. He also didn't want to admit that he was enjoying just being in the same room as her. "I was probably pushing it with the kiss on the cheek," he thought. He shoved his springy hair into an attempted ponytail, turned off the light and went to his bed. Chad's sleep-infused fantasy that night seemed like it could be actuality: It was the championship basketball game and Chad was speeding down the court, anticipating what to do with the ball. Members of the opposing team were quickly surrounding and approaching, Chad's hands still on it. Just then, a familiar voice shouted, "Shoot the stupid thing Danforth!" He looked in the crowd and decked out in booty shorts and a red & white jersey with his number on it was Sharpay. They say that when you dream about someone it means they're thinking about you; Chad hoped that this was true.


End file.
